


two slow dancers

by thesapphiresoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Undercover Missions, beaujesterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresoul/pseuds/thesapphiresoul
Summary: Beaujester Week Day 4:Fake DatingBeau and Jester go undercover at a very fancy party.





	two slow dancers

“Just follow my lead, and everything will be okay. I promise.”

Jester and Beauregard were arm in arm and climbing up the very fancy steps of a very fancy home in their very fancy clothes that led to a very fancy party.

“Why are we doing this again?” Beau asked for the millionth time.

Jester rolled her eyes but answered anyway. “We have to go to this very amazing and cool party because someone has to plant the evidence on the duke. We, specifically, are doing it because Caleb and Nott are breaking into his office, and Fjord and Caduceus are keeping look out.”

Beau knew all of this, but still nodded like it was new information.

“I still think Fjord should have done this part. He’s better at the social part,” Beau grumbled.

“But we needed someone good at sleight of hand,” Jester countered. She poked Beau in the side and added, “That is you.”

That finally managed to get a smile out of Beau. She batted Jester’s hand away.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m the greatest, and all that.”

Now it was Jester’s turn to smile.

The two of them followed the flow of people into the building. Beau watched Jester openly gawk when they stepped into the foyer. There were vaulted ceilings, and practically everything was gilded. Not to mention the massive rug that stretched the entire length of the room. You’d think an asshole that’s embezzling money would be a little more subtle about it.

Jester audibly gasped as they entered the main ballroom. Honestly, Beau couldn’t blame her. Beau was never one for ostentatious decoration and flagrant shows of wealth, but even she could admit that the ballroom was gorgeous.

“Oh my gods, Beau,” Jester whispered as the descended down the main marble staircase.

The large dance floor in the center of the room was already teeming with dancers. Score of beautiful people to match the beautiful room. Shining hardwood floors, multiple crystal chandeliers, spotless silk tablecloths, and the finest wine.

“Yeah, I know,” replied Beau. All of this was not boosting her confidence. She still felt extremely out of place.

“How about you go get us some drinks while I scope the place out,” Jester suggested, nodding toward the bar on the right side of the room.

“Yeah, yeah,” Beau could do that, “What do you want? Milk?”

“Um, see if they have juice or something. If not, milk is fine.”

“Alright, got it,” Beau patted Jester’s arm before they parted.

More and more guests were funneling in. Beau, focused on her mission, carefully maneuvered through the crowd in the direction of the bar.

“Good evening, ma’am. What can I get for you?” the bartender asked when she approached. He was a gnome man who looked way too chipper about working this event.

“Do you have juice? Like, just normal juice?” Beau leaned her forearms on the counter.

“Like a fruit juice?” he asked.

“Yeah, and a glass of your finest wine too.” If Beau was stuck at this dumb party all night, she was at least going to take advantage of it.

“All right. Juice and wine, coming right up!” the bartender said as he went to prepare their drinks.

Beau turned her gaze from the bar and tried to spot Jester in the crowd. She didn’t know why it was so difficult. Jester was wearing a bright pink dress—“It’s magenta!” she had corrected Beau earlier—and hell, she was fucking _blue_.

A tap on her shoulder drew Beau’s attention away from the dance floor and to the man standing behind her. He was human, probably just a little older than Beau.

“You need something?” she said, cocking an eyebrow.

“I just thought I’d strike up a conversation,” he said with a sly smile. “No reason a nice girl like you should be alone a such a fun party.” This was concluded with a casual lean against the bar’s counter.

There was no way this was happening. There was no way this man was hitting on Beau.

Listen, Beau knew she was attractive, attractive enough anyway. She knew she was attractive to those who mattered. This man did not fall under that category because, well, he was a man. Beau was dressed in a suit for crying out loud. It was tailored to fit her nicely and the blue compliment her eyes, but she was still confused. Usually Beau would just tell any unwanted advances to fuck right off, maybe throw a punch if necessary, but she absolutely could not draw attention to herself. They had a job to do.

Thankfully, she was saved from her mental panicking and the awkward conversation by a hand at her elbow.

When Beau turned her head, her eyes met Jester’s. Relief washed over her.

“Did you get our drinks, darling?” Jester asked in a stuffy accent. She had insisted that she and Beau have personas for this job. Jester had adopted a fancy accent and the alias Celeste, and Beau forewent an accent but took the name Allison.

Oh, and they were also married.

“I did, I did. Just waiting on them now.” Beau stiffly replied.

“Wonderful!” Jester now had both arms wrapped around Beau’s; one on her elbow, one on her bicep. “And who is this? Already making friends?”

“Oh no, we were just chatting while I waited,” Beau gave the other man a somewhat smug look in response to his perturbed one.

“Your drinks,” the bartender called.

Beau thanked him with a nod and a nice tip as she took the drinks from the counter.

“Oh! Well, it was nice meeting you!” Jester waved at the man as Beau led them away. She wove them through the other guests and casually handed Jester her juice. When they were far enough away, Jester leaned in to whisper in her normal voice, “Are you alright? You looked really uncomfortable when I showed up. Was it because of that guy? I tried to get you out as fast as I could.”

Beau’s heart swelled at this. Logically, she knew Jester cared for her, the whole group cared about each other, but it still felt nice to hear it. Beau patted Jester’s hand where it sat on her arm, saying “Thanks, Jes. I’m good now.”

Jester gave a relieved smile. “Also, it’s Celeste, darling,” she said, posh accent returning.

“Right, right.” Beau nodded with a smile. “So, did you find our guy?”

“Yes. He is out there.” Jester subtly pointed him out among the people dancing in the center of the room.

“Well, I guess you know what that means.” Beau downed her wine and set her glass on a nearby table. Jester did the same. The two of them shared a smile, like they were laughing at a joke that no one else was in on. Which they kind of were.

Beau made a show of bowing and extending her hand. “May I have this dance?”

This made Jester giggle, but she still nodded and took Beau’s hand.

As soon as their feet hit the dance floor, Beau couldn’t help herself, she sent Jester into a dramatic twirl and promptly pulled her close. Her previous smile slid into a smirk.

“Oh, my dear Allison, I didn’t know you could dance so well,” Jester laughed in her silly accent.

“As much as I would like to say otherwise, that’s really all I can do,” Beau began leading them in the vague direction of their target. She barely had the chance to see the mischievous glimmer in Jester’s eye before she was dropped into a low dip. The combination of Beau’s flexibility and Jester’s strength meant that Beau was almost in a backbend before she was pulled upright.

Beau’s head was spinning, the lights and dancers around her all blurring together. The only thing she could focus on was Jester’s brilliant smile. Now she was leading Beau through the crowd, still laughing brightly. Beau was honestly confused. Why were they sent on the stealth mission? How in the world were they supposed to not draw attention to themselves when Jester looked like _that_? She was shining like a sun, and Beau couldn’t pull away from her orbit.

Jester gave Beau a final spin before she closely whispered, “Okay, I got us close enough. I’ll bump into him, and you catch him.”

Beau shook her head and cleared her mind, “Yeah,” she moved her hand from Jester’s shoulder to pat her breast pocket that held the duke’s letter, “then I finish it up and we can split.”

“Can we have one more dance before we leave?” Jester asked with a small pout.

“Okay, fine,” Beau rolled her eyes, as if she didn’t want the exact same thing. With a heavy exhale she said, “You ready?”

Jester nodded and bit her lip.

Then she stepped directly into the duke.

Beau swooped into stabilize him as he teetered, slipping the letter into his pocket without notice. They exchanged quick apologies and went about their nights, not wanting to make a scene.

After quick bows, Jester and Beau danced away.

“Oh my gods! Did that actually work?” Jester was barely containing her excitement.

“Yeah, I think it did,” Beau replied with a triumphant smile. Things so rarely went right for them. She could only hope that the others were doing as well.

“Well, my love,” Jester said, accent returning full force, “how about we dance the night away, hm?”

Beau could get used to this. She smirked and pulled Jester closer, “I think that sounds delightful.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty self-indulgent piece, but I honestly had a really fun time writing it. Who doesn't like fake dating? I just had to combine it with one of my other favorite tropes... Anyway, thank you so much for reading!! Feel free to comment your thoughts or come talk to me on tumblr @thesapphiresoul.


End file.
